


Drunken Raider

by StTabris



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Author Was Bored, Canon-Typical Violence, Cutting, Dark, Dead Guy On Display, Decapitation, Gun Violence, Mutilation, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Song Parody, Song: Drunken Whaler (Copilot Strategic Sound + Music)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StTabris/pseuds/StTabris
Summary: So many ways to kill Raiders, so much time.
Kudos: 2





	Drunken Raider

What could I do with a drunken Raider?  
What could I do with a drunken Raider?  
What could I do with a drunken Raider  
Early in the morning?

Way, hey, and up she rises  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Early in the morning

Drop a live grenade into his pocket  
Drop a live grenade into his pocket  
Drop a live grenade into his pocket  
Early in the morning

Leave his headless corpse for his friends to see  
Leave his headless corpse for his friends to see  
Leave his headless corpse for his friends to see  
Early in the morning

Way, hey, and up she rises  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Early in the morning

Shoot him from afar with a hunting rifle  
Shoot him from afar with a hunting rifle  
Shoot him from afar with a hunting rifle  
Early in the morning

Slit his throat with a modded switchblade  
Slit his throat with a modded switchblade  
Slit his throat with a modded switchblade  
Early in the morning

Way, hey, and up she rises  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Early in the morning


End file.
